believe in hope
by Yumi DarkHeart
Summary: AU:ulrich es un cazavampiros de una prostigiosa escuela de cazadores a quien se le encomienda la captura de un peligroso vapiro.Que sucedera cuando se de cuenta de que no todas las leyendas son ciertas? ES YAOI! chicoxchico, si no te gusta no critiques!
1. prologo

hi.o! soy yo de nuevo! =D

he decidico resubir este fic ya que antes tenia mucho errores gramaticales y de narrativa ._.U

además de que hay cosas que no aclaré bien

pero ya arregle la mayoria de los errores y espero que masgente quiera leer este fic n.n

espero que les guste y porfavor dejen Re-Views

* * *

Believe in hope

**Prologo**

Esta era una época en la que la gente todavía creía en la existencia de los seres fuera de lo normal, tales como los vampiros, los hombres lobo, demonios y ángeles…

Yo era un chico destinado a eliminar una amenaza inminente para las personas que vivían en la cercanía de este, un ser capaz de destruir ejércitos con solo mover un dedo, capaz de hipnotizar con sus ojos a las almas mas fuertes con una fuerza de atracción fuera de lo normal solo para llevarlas a un horrible destino quitándoles sus vidas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una criatura que según los relatos era un ser despiadado, que mata a inocentes sin una pizca de compasión, un ser de quien se debe de temer con solo verlo al rostro… Un vampiro, cuyo poder esta mas allá de la imaginación.

Quién diría que todos esos relatos estaban en un error…

Y que me terminaría enamorando de quien se supone es el demonio en persona…

* * *

neee por ahora es solo el prólogo...mañana prometo subir el siguiente cap...pero es que tengo dos nuevos proyectos y una tarea de geografia que debo terminar xD

es fin espero que lean mi fic

dejen reviews please! 3


	2. Cap1: Preludio

hola gente!...digo...pocos lectores xD

neee que alto mi autoestima con este fic xD

en fin aqui esta la version resubida del cap 1

espero que les guste n.n

* * *

Believe in hope

**Cap. 1_. Preludio_**

Era una noche oscura y algo fría en parís Francia (1), iluminada por la luz de la luna, se podían ver las pocas luces de la ciudad y la gente transitando por las calles, entre la gente que transitaba se podía distinguir un joven de aproximadamente 17 años, de pelo castaño, una piel blanca, con ojos verdes como las hojas de los bosques a los alrededores de la ciudad, que vestía de atuendo una camisa blanca de cuello alto con un chaleco verde opaco, con unos pantalones negros y unas botas de cuero, el cual era tapado por una capa oscura y por encima de esa tenía una especie de rosario con una cruz peculiar de plata con una hermosa jema roja en su centro; iba caminando en silencio a solas mientras que por donde pasaba llamaba mucho la atención, más que todo la de las chicas del lugar, mientras daba su caminata solitaria se le veía en su fría mirada que buscaba algo ya que revisaba con su vista hasta el último callejón.

Ya pasado un tiempo decidió entrar a una pequeña posada llamada "la hermita" a pasar la noche ya que se estaba poniendo muy tarde, al entrar en la posada fue atendido por una chica no mucho menor que él, tenía un pelo de color rosado como la de los cerezos al florecer que no le llegaba mas allá de los hombros, con unos ojos verde esmeralda que desprendían un aura de amabilidad que no era fácil de encontrar en esa época donde la atracción principal era ver a los condenados a morir ahorcados o en una hoguera…vestía un hermoso vestido de color magenta oscuro con detalles en vino tinto y blanco…

¿Disculpe le puedo servir en algo?- Le dijo la animada pelirosada.

A claro, estaba buscando hospedaje, ¿hay alguna habitación libre?- Le contesto el joven castaño.

Por su puesto- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa angelical

¿Por cuánto tiempo planea hospedarse?- Le pregunto

En realidad no estoy muy seguro, pero no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa no muy alegre, más bien lucia cansado y algo preocupado.

Bueno, entonces sígame…

Lo guio hasta su habitación y le dio sus llaves

Si necesita algo solo dígame, por cierto mi nombre es aelita me ¿podría decir el suyo?

Claro, mi nombre es ulrich sterm es un placer

Igual, oye ¿no eres como muy joven para estar andando solo por las cayes de parís a estas horas?

Si supongo, pero digamos que estoy en una misión importante que debo hacer yo solo

O ya veo… bueno, que pase buenas noches

La joven cerró la puerta de la habitación y se fue pensando- *¿una misión?... ¿a que se referirá con eso?*

El joven decidió quitarse su capa ya que dentro de la habitación había un aire más cálido y decidió cerrar las cortinas de su ventana, se acerco a esta, pero antes de cerrarlas se quedo perplejo al ver a un chico caminando entre las sombras, a una gran velocidad, su velocidad era tal que apenas y pudo verlo bien, lo único que pudo distinguir de él fue unos grandes ojos de un color violeta con una gran profundidad, un cabello rubio ligeramente levantado hacia arriba como si la gravedad no le afectase y una piel blanca, casi tan blanca como una perla que reflejaba la luz de la luna llena, pero lo vio solo en fracciones de segundos así que no lo pudo distinguir bien del todo entre las pocas personas que todavía andaban a esas horas afuera, y antes de darse cuenta la gema de su rosario estaba dando un fuerte destello en un rojo potente...

Así que… ¿si te encuentras en esta ciudad después de todo no?- soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción y termino de cerrar las cortinas…

Entonces supongo que pronto nos veremos…decidió terminar de cambiarse de ropa e irse a dormir…

Un poco más, lejos un joven de unos aparentes 17 años, blanco como la luna de la noche, de cabellos dorados con algunos mechones de por medio en tonalidades purpuras levemente levantados, con grandes y profundos ojos de color morado, con una figura estilizada que casi parecía un gato por lo estilizado de su cuerpo, vestido con una camisa manga larga blanca de botones hacia un lado, con una bufanda lila y un abrigo purpura oscuro, con pantalones negros y unos mocasines negros, en medio de su caminata por la noche se detuvo bruscamente con un pequeño sobresalto en su mirada, casi como si hubiera recibido una pequeña descarga eléctrica…

¿Que será esta sensación tan extraña?- pensó extrañado mientras miraba hacia la luna…

Hum…algo me dice que algo interesante está a punto de pasar-dijo en un tono algo escalofriante con un toque de niño travieso a punto de hacer una travesura mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa que dejaba ver unos colmillos ligeramente grandes y puntiagudos…

Ya tengo ansias de saber que será…- mientras decía estas últimas palabras se desvanecía en la oscuridad de las sombras, estas palabras retumbaron casi de inmediato en la mente del joven que se encontraba en la posada, plácidamente en su cama dormido, se sintió casi como un escalofriante eco en la habitación y el joven se despertó y se levanto de una sentada con un pequeño miedo notable en su mirada, cuando volteo se dio cuenta que el rosario que colgaba de la punta de su cama estaba brillando nuevamente mientras en la gema se veía una sombra desvaneciéndose…

* * *

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

1) esta historia se desarrollara en Francia por el momento mientras se encuentren en la locación de odd y aelita. Después se desarrollara en otros lugares del globo terráqueo.

Desde ahora aclaro...MIS VAMPIROS no beben sangre del todo, se podría decir que son medio sanguíneos y medio psíquicos, en otras palabras, realmente se alimenta de la energía de los humanos pero usan la sangre como transporte.

* * *

_hi.o!...hola pocos lectores interesados en mi fic! xD_

_aqui esta el "nuevo" capitulo..._

_no son gran cosa los arreglos en este cap pero bueno...en este en especifico no habia mucho que arreglar xD_

_espero que ls guste n.n_

_porfavor dejen re views ;D  
_


	3. cap2: el encuentro

_OMGOMGOMG auxilio!_

_cancelaron las clases por exeso de lluvia..._

_normalmente no me molestaria pero es que mi...amigo con derecho se podria decir? xD vive en la zona donde hay mas derrumbes y no he sabido nada de el D=_

_estoii nerviosa quiero saber si esta bien TTxTT_

_bueno fuera de dramas...aki esta el segundo cap espero que ls guste n.n  
_

* * *

Believe in hope

**Cap. 2: **_**El encuentro**_

Ya a la mañana siguiente joven castaño se levanto de su cama muy cansado ya que no pudo dormir bien en toda la noche pensando en esa voz que lo estuvo atormentando toda la noche, automáticamente vio el rosario con una notable cara de amargura diciendo "estúpido collar" ...termino de levantarse y fue al baño (No, no fue a bañarse lastima para las fans xD) y se lavo la cara, se vio tentado a bañarse pero la mañana estaba tan fría que decidió dejarlo para más tarde ya que se había levantado muy temprano, fue a ver si ya habían servido el desayuno, justo al salir de su cuarto se encontró con su nueva amiga.

Oh, buenos días Jeune - ulrich (1) ¿cómo amaneció?-

Oh muy bien, pero algo cansado ya que me levante muy temprano-

A ya veo, me imagino que va a buscar su desayuno ¿no?-

Si, así es-

Bueno si quiere puedo acompañarlo ya que yo también iba a desayunar-

Oh bueno está bien…-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un poco más tarde en el comedor de la posada, solo se veían dos jóvenes comiendo mientras tenían una amplia y aparentemente interesante conversación…

Wow es difícil de creer que te encargues de tantas cosas tu sola…-

Si hasta a mi se me hace difícil de creer a veces- dijo la chica algo avergonzada con un pequeño tono rosa en sus mejillas mientras se rascaba la nuca en forma de chibi…

Oye por cierto ¿y tú a que te dedicas?-

A bueno…digamos que si te lo digo tal vez hasta te rías ya que hoy en día ya este oficio se ha dejado en el olvido…-

No lo creo, soy una persona de mente abierta…-

Oh bueno, en realidad yo me dedico a…- le costaba decirlo ya que era un tema algo complicado.

Bueno yo soy un cazador de vampiros…- dijo en un tono seco y su mirada cambio de una alegre sonrisa a una mirada gélida que inspiraba miedo.

Oh ya veo, dijo la pelirosada con un pequeño tono de preocupación…-

Me imagine que reaccionarias así…pero ahora que ya te dije mi "oficio" me gustaría hacerte un pequeño interrogatorio si no te molesta-

NO, no, no!...no mal interprete mi reacción, no me molesta en lo absoluto, adelante…-

Bueno…primera pregunta…sabes si ha habido extraños asesinatos de personas o animales por esta región? -

Bueno he oído rumores de gente que se ha encontrado muerta en callejones oscuros con una gran cara de pánico en sus rostros, pero suelen ser criminales fugitivos o mendigos más que todo…-

O ya veo, bien y sabes si han dicho algo de rumores de algún vampiro aquí?-

Bueno si, por eso es que a partir de las 9 de la noche la gente ya no suele están afuera en las calles a menos que sean forasteros o la gente que trabaja en lugares nocturnos, gente saliendo de compromisos o fiestas a muy tardadas horas…-

Mientras pasaba la hora con el interrogatorio mas se sentía una pequeña aura de tensión en el comedor de parte de la joven de pelo rosa.

Bueno eso es todo, gracias por tu aporte…-

A no hay porque… bueno tengo que recoger los platos así que ya me voy… pero…-

Uh?...pero que?- Preguntó el joven confundido

Te recomiendo que no husmees demasiado de manera tan indiscreta o terminaras en problemas ya que ese es un tema muy delicado en esta parte de la ciudad- dijo la chica con un tono sombrío de espalda al joven desde, la puerta de la cocina…

Después de decir esto se fue a la cocina dejando al joven solo en el comedor, este decidió terminar su desayuno para ir a bañarse ya que la mañana ya había dejado de estar tan fría, para luego salir a las calles para seguir con su búsqueda.

El joven había estado dando vueltas por toda la ciudad todo el día sin muchos resultados, solo miradas extrañas de parte de la gente por su aspecto y por estar alzando su rosario de plata cada 5 minutos esperando alguna reacción de este , sin apartar el hecho de que llevaba su capa puesta.

Ya era de tarde, había un ocaso increíble, el chico estaba exhausto por su larga búsqueda sin resultados, decidió entrar a un café pero antes de llegar a este paso por al lado de un joven relativamente más bajo que el, al pasarle por al lado su rosario brillo con un gran destello que lo dejo perplejo (2), toda la gente a su alrededor se quedo perpleja por el gran resplandor, al este voltear hacia la dirección del joven que se había cruzado en su camino logro reconocerlo, era el chico que vio por su ventana la noche anterior, este lo miraba con una cara algo confundida por el resplandor de su rosario, ulrich lo miro fijamente y se le acerco y decidió dirigirle la palabra…

Oye tu necesito hablar contigo- le dijo el joven de pelo castaño

¿Con quién, conmigo?- Le respondió el rubio señalándose a sí mismo con una cara llena de intriga y un poco de confusión

Así es, necesito hacerte unas preguntas… y sin tanta gente mirona- dijo este con una gota de sudor en la sien al darse cuenta de que todas las personas en la cercanía los veían fijamente…

Este miro con un desagrado disimulado y asintió con la cabeza y decidió seguirle

Un poco más lejos en un café al aire libre que tenía poca gente por la hora se veían dos jóvenes sentados mirándose fijamente con una cara algo desafiante, un joven de pelo castaño sentado tranquilamente, tomando un té con sus codos apoyados en la mesa mirando fijamente al otro joven, un poco más bajo que el con un extraño peinado en su cabello rubio, este estaba recostando su hombro derecho del espaldar de la silla con las piernas cruzadas mirando con una cara llena de curiosidad…

Bien, ¿porque decidiste traerme aquí?- Pregunto el rubio

Bueno no sé si te diste cuenta, pero al pasar al lado mío la gema de mi rosario brillo descontroladamente- dijo el joven de pelo oscuro mientras terminaba su te…

Si me di cuenta, bueno tampoco es como si no se notara a kilómetros el brillo de esa cosa- dijo el rubio con un tono burlón

Bueno no sé si estás enterado pero esta gema tiene una propiedad única de detectar a los seres con un nivel muy alto de energía en sus almas (3), niveles que no pueden ser alcanzados por los humanos a menos que sean "especiales" ¿si sabes a que me refiero no?- Le dijo mirando fijamente al rubio mientras sujetaba la cruz de su rosario-

Mmmm… no, en realidad no, y si me trajiste aquí solo para hablarme de cosas sin sentido mejor me voy- le dijo el chico con un gesto de aburrimiento mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Bueno supongo que tendré que ser más directo- respondió el joven mientras se levantaba y le agarraba fuertemente el brazo y lo obligaba a sentarse de nuevo en su silla de un golpe.

Esos seres especiales a los que me refiero son los conocidos vampiros, ¿me imagino que los conoces por las historias como Drácula no es así?-

El rubio lo miro con un gesto de rabia en sus ojos, obviamente se sentía incomodo con el tema (sin apartar el hecho de que lo lanzaran a esa silla como si fuera un mocoso castigado xD), si, si he oído de esa cosas, pero son solo cuentos para asustar a los niños antes de dormir- afirmo este

O me imagine que darías esa respuesta, pero, la manera de que esta gema detecta a estas criaturas es dando un fuerte resplandor, similar al que dio cuando me pasaste por al lado- dijo desafiante el castaño.

El ojivioleta (que original XD) lanzo una mirada ligeramente desafiante, y luego con un tono algo sarcástico y una sonrisa respondió

¿Oh enserio? Que interesante, creo que me estas acusando de algo ¿no es así?- Dijo este apoyando su barbilla en sus manos con una sonrisa divertida

Así es, y sabes bien de que lo estoy haciendo

Bueno aclaremos los siguientes puntos, uno no creo en esas patrañas de los vampiros, los hombres lobo y pie gigante o como sea que se llame el mono ese para que me vengas a acusar de ser un bicho chupa sangre de esos, dos no estoy de mucho humor para este tipo de bromas ya que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer con mi vida, y tres no me importa si no tienes algo realmente valedero para mantenerme aquí retenido entonces déjame ir, ¿bien?-

A sí?- Respondió el moreno

Bien no quería llegar a esto pero no me dejas mas opción- busco en su bolsillo y saco una gema pero esta era de color azul eléctrico (4) muy potente y oscuro…

El rubio quedo confundido al ver esta joya ya que no entendía bien el motivo de esta

Si en verdad no eres un vampiro me imagino que dejaras que te ponga esta pequeña piedra cerca de ti, ya que si no eres uno no deberías reaccionar a esta-

El joven vio con una mirada de rabia ya que no podía librarse de su molesto "acosador"

Bien pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esa estúpida piedra con que yo sea un bicho raro de esos-

En lo que ulrich acerco la piedra a la frente de el chico este se estremeció, sintió como si una fuerte corriente de energía atravesara su cuerpo entero, casi de inmediato se empezó a sentir ligeramente aturdido, sus pupilas se dilataban y afilaban, sus dientes y uñas crecían rápidamente, sus orejas se ponían ligeramente más puntiagudas, automáticamente se dio cuenta que su verdadera forma había quedado al descubierto, miro con una mirada desafiante y llena de rabia al joven de la piedra.

Wow, realmente me costó mucho conseguirte y mas hacer que quedaras al descubierto ya que estas muy bien camuflageado, es irónico que no creas en los de tu misma especie no?- dijo el cazador con una sonrisa y un tono burlón…

Pero quedo perplejo al ver que el joven que tenía al frente soltó una pequeña y ligeramente psicópata carcajada, como que si su situación de desventaja le divirtiese…

Jeje... vaya, supongo que me descubriste…supongo que ahora ya tengo con quien pasar el rato después de todo, ya este lugar se estaba poniendo muy aburrido y sin ninguna emoción, de hecho estaba esperando a que al fin mandaran a algún ingenuo cazador a buscarme ya que me aburría como no tienes la menor idea- mientras decía esto y se ponía de pie sus ojos purpuras empezaban a brillar de un potente índigo casi azul, con una sonrisa malévola mientras dejaba al descubierto sus grandes colmillos y una fuerte aura oscura lo rodeaba…

Los mesoneros, el cajero y el chef quedaron perplejos al ver la aterradora escena, al ulrich darse cuenta de esto les grito que se fueran de ahí ya que era muy peligroso, casi automáticamente el personal salió corriendo del café dejando solo al joven y al aterrador vampiro…

Bien es hora de jugar un poco, dijo el vampiro haciendo un gesto con su mano cerca de su rostro (como lelouch de code geass xD)…ulrich quedo perplejo ya que sabía que él era poderoso, su maestro se lo había advertido, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por esa mirada profunda y desafiante…

O no te asustes, no seré muy rudo contigo siendo solo un aprendiz con no más de 2 años graduado al que apenas y le hablaron de los peligros de cazar vampiros de mi nivel (5)- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la mesa cruzando sus piernas esperando alguna reacción del joven que tenia al frente…

C-como supiste que?...- dijo perplejo el joven pero antes de terminar su oración este le respondió

Lo vi en tu mente, realmente tus recuerdos son muy interesantes, si se supone que sabes tanto de vampiros y has matado a muchos también me imagino que sabes de los poderes mentales que poseemos no?- Dijo mirándose las uñas como si fueran más interesantes que al joven que estaba al frente de el

Por lo que veo tu viejo maestro no te enseño muy bien o no le prestaste mucha atención ya que actúas como si no conocieras esas habilidades-

Al oír eso reacciono por completo ya que su maestro era como el padre que nunca tuvo

_**Flash back **_

Ulrich era un chico común que fue inscrito en una academia especial para cazadores llamada Xanadu (me encanta ese nombre *¬*), este trata de ser el mejor, después de todo su padre es el director de la academia de entrenamiento de cazadores, pero ulrich a pesar de sus esfuerzos nunca lograba ser lo que su padre esperaba de él haciéndolo sentir un total inútil, pero su maestro Jim (lol), un hombre grande, muy robusto, con una gran barriga, de pelo marrón claro y ojos negros y un gran corazón, y una gran boca también xD ya que el hablaba muchas cosas casi como si las inventara, se dio cuenta de su potencial y decidió entrenarlo, a pesar de que los otros maestros le decían que el pequeño niño era un caso perdido, él no se molesto en entrenarlo hasta que llegara a ser uno de los mejores cazadores de la academia, pero aun así su padre pareciese que no le hubiese importado mucho su rápido progreso, pero a él no le importaba ya la opinión de su padre en ese sentido, aunque lo haría sentir más alegre que el respeto y aprecio de su padre, sabía que era algo imposible de lograr, además había conseguido el afecto de otra persona que llego a ser más importante para el...

El robusto hombre siempre le contaba historias a él y a sus amigos sobre las batallas que había tenido desde que se graduó de esa misma academia y las leyendas que había conocido en sus viajes, la que más le impresionaba era la de un vampiro, según las personas que lo habían logrado ver y salir vivos de sus encuentros lo describían como el demonio mismo dentro del cuerpo de un joven de aproximadamente 10 años de edad (wow odd es macabro desde los 10 o los 119 en años de vampiro xD) que a pesar su tamaño era capaz de acabar con los cazadores más experimentados en tan solo minutos, con la fuerza de 10 000 hombres, garras tan filosas que podrían desgarrar la carne como si fuera mantequilla, cuando atacaba mostraba una mirada llena de rencor y maldad en un hermoso color índigo, y tan rápido como los relámpagos...

De 5 cazadores que iban a terminar con el solo dos salían con vida, y de esos uno salía con heridas tan graves que las probabilidades de supervivencia eran casi nulas...

Todos los jóvenes se asustaban mucho con esa historia excepto dos pequeños niños, uno de cabello castaño y ojos verdes *ulrich*, y un niño solo mayor que el por uno o dos años, de cabellos negros y algo alborotados, ojos grises y una piel ligeramente trigueña *William*...ambos chicos se llevaban bien, eran muy amigos, pero siempre se imponían retos entre sí para demostrar su superioridad entre ellos, aunque cuando se peleaban duraban semanas sin dirigirse la palabra por las discusiones de quien ganaba los retos, siempre se reconciliaban (porque no se tratan así de verdad en la serie? xD)...ulrich siempre decía que el seria quien daría fin al vampiro de la leyenda ya que llegaría a ser el mejor, su amigo siempre le decía que no se ilusionara tanto, después de todo de los cientos de maestros que han ido tras él solo han logrado llegar de vuelta a salvo dos de ellos, el profesor jim y el maestro scheafer (6), y de ellos dos solo el maestro jim vino sin muchas complicaciones físicas y solo con una cicatriz en el cuello, en cambio el maestro scheafer ocultaba sus cicatrices con una capa o grandes abrigos para que no se vieran, ulrich no le prestaba mucha atención y seguía con sus ilusiones...

En ese mismo momento se daba cuenta de que realmente no debió confiarse tanto...

_**Fin del flash back**_

Al escuchar esto su mente se lleno de rabia, como había osado ese mounstro a insultar así a su maestro y más aun, como osaba a entrar en su mente y ver sus recuerdos como si se tratara de un libro cualquiera en una biblioteca?

Oh me hieres con tus insultos ulrich sama! Dijo burlonamente mientras hacia un gesto con su mano hacia su pecho como si fuera una diva mimada (que mejor descripción que esa? xD)

Ahora si esta muerto! Grito el chico mientras sacaba una hermosa espada con una hoja de plata brillante de su espalda (en su espalda tenía un porta espadas o algo así xD) y se puso en guardia...

Bien veo que ya decidiste actuar dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa de niño travieso en su cara, y en menos de lo que suena un chasquido de dedos se paro y terminó detrás del joven, acerco a su oído desde su espalda mientras lo agarraba de los hombros y le susurro

¿Estás listo para jugar? Con una sonrisa malévola...

_**Fin del capítulo 2**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

1) Jeune es una forma de decir joven en francés, aelita lo dice porque ella es una empleada y debe ser cortes con ulrich, y obviamente no le dirá señor o sí? xD

2) En este universo alterno (AU) existen distintos tipos de piedras que tienen distintos efectos dependiendo del tipo del aura del individuo, el rosario de ulrich tiene una piedra especial que brilla cuando se le acerca a un vampiro.

3) A lo que se refiere ulrich es que los vampiros y hombres lobos tiene un aura con mayor energía que los seres humanos. La desventaja de esto en el caso de los vampiros es que al tener mayor cantidad de energía, aunque el tiempo de vida dure más se debe recargar para mantenerla y por eso es que obtienen su energía de los humanos n.n.

4) Esta piedra en especifico lo que hace es restaurar la energía del aura a su estado natural, y en el caso de los vampiros y licántropos vuelven a su forma original; en otras palabras un hombre lobo con pelo, hocico y cola y un vampiro con GRANDES colmillos, orejas de punta y ojos afilados.

5) En este universo el consejo de Xanadu clasifico a los vampiros en distintos niveles dependiendo de su nivel de riesgo para los humanos.

Nivel 1: vampiros con un poder muy bajo, casi nulo y que no tienen algún tipo de riesgo para los que estén a su alrededor (este tipo va más que todo para gente recién convertida en vampiro o niños vampiros).

Nivel 2: son vampiros que representan un poco mas de riesgo, los vampiros clasificados en este nivel suelen ser personas convertidas en vampiros que están aprendiendo a usar sus poderes, o los vampiros pacifistas.

Nivel 3: estos vampiros se pueden considerar como peligrosos, no suelen causar muchos estragos pero deben tenerse bajo vigilancia; claro que estos vampiros solo atacan si se les agrede.

Nivel 4: estos vampiros son considerados como amenaza, claro que el mayor peligro de estos vampiros es el hecho de tener una gran cantidad de poder, normalmente a los vampiros de este nivel no se les suele eliminar si no enviar a un juicio y dependiendo de sus actos se les puede desde dejar en una celda por un tiempo considerable de tiempo hasta una eliminación de poderes.

Nivel 5: Estos vampiros son una amenaza absoluta para todos los que están a su alrededor por el simple hecho de que no suelen tener un control absoluto de sus poderes y su sed de almas es excesivamente grande al punto de atacar a los suyos. Normalmente la condena de estos vampiros suele ser desde expropiación (suena chavista XD) hasta la condena de muerte.

6) Y si...el señor Waldo scheafer o Franz Hopper es profesor de Xanadu xD...el tiene un papel relativamente importante en la historia de odd y ulrich, aparte de obviamente aelita. Pero eso se revelara a su debido tiempo n.n.

* * *

_en fin espero que les haya gustado el cap n.n...no hay muchos arreglos pero bueno...tampoco habia mucho que arreglar xD_

_bien me ire a revisar el proximo cap y ver si continuo mi otro projecto de neko sama n.n_

_gracias por leer y dejen re views ;D  
_


	4. Cap3: el enfrentamiento

hi.o!

aki esta el cap 3 n.n

no se si subir de una el cuatro o no :S

neee ya vere xD

este si tine uno que otro cambio pero no son gran cosa xD

* * *

Believe in hope

_**Cap.3: el enfrentamiento.**_

Ulrich quedo paralizado el notar la velocidad del vampiro, este que estaba a sus espaldas mientras lo agarraba delicadamente de los hombros y tenía cerca de su oído, luego empezó a oler su cuello lo cual esto lo puso nervioso y este soltó una pequeña risa

-Hhmmm...Sabes? el olor de tu sangre es extraño, huele un poco amargo pero al mismo tiempo leve y dulce, definitivamente debes tener muchos problemas existenciales ^_^ (1)- esto último lo dijo en un tono burlón

Este de veras se molesto por ese comentario pero aun así estaba aterrado, no de la velocidad, si no de la fuerza de su contrincante que en ese momento lo tenía aprisionado por los hombros...

El joven vampiro soltó una sonrisa al ver lo estremecido del chico, luego paso su mano derecha desde su hombro hasta su pecho llegando al lugar donde se sitúa el corazón, puso su mano levemente sobre su pecho, se acerco nuevamente a su oído y le susurro:

-No te asustes tanto, no morirás ahora mismo... me gusta jugar con mis presas antes de terminar con ellas...-

Estas últimas palabras hicieron reaccionar a ulrich agarrando al vampiro por el brazo que tenia sobre su pecho, volteándolo y agarrándolo del cuello y haciéndole una llave...

-¿¡Que demonios pretendes?- Le dijo ulrich al vampiro

Este soltó una pequeña sonrisa agarro con su mano libre la mano que estaba en su cuello con una fuerza gigantesca la jalo rápidamente haciendo que ulrich volara por los aires, ulrich cayó en un gran aterrizaje (como cuando son virtualizados en Code Lyoko) pero cuando se dio cuenta había soltado su espada la cual estaba detrás de su atacante; claro que odd no había caído en cuenta de esto, ulrich trato de ganar tiempo y corrió alrededor de este, y cuando odd se dio cuenta ya era tarde el ya había agarrado su espada y lo volvió a amenazar con esta. Este retrocedió un poco por la cercanía de esta y ulrich aprovecho esto y se decidió a atacar tomando a odd por sorpresa; este en defensa lo esquivo, lo agarro por un brazo y lo lanzo haciendo que callera sobre las sillas que estaban junto a ellos, las sillas se rompieron estruendosamente por la fuerza del impacto. Las sillas estaban totalmente destrozadas, ulrich estaba aturdido por el impacto y cuando cayó en cuenta tenía una gran estaca clavada en su mano quitándola en el acto; inmediatamente empezó a sangrar y soltó un pequeño gemido por el dolor. El olor de la sangre rápidamente llego a la nariz de odd que se encontraba a tan solo 3 metros de distancia, el olor inundaba sus sentidos, quedo estremecido en el acto mientras el olor se apoderaba de él, sentía como su corazón cada vez mas iba acelerando el paso y sentía como sus instintos se apoderaban más de su conciencia, lo único que pensaba es que no debía dejar que eso pasara o todo acabaría demasiado rápido y no habría gracia en no dejarlo vivir después de su "broma". Mientras ulrich se percato de la reacción del vampiro y lo único que le pasaba por la mente era- *oh rayos que mala posición estoy... aturdido, con una herida relativamente profunda y para remate frente a un vampiro que obviamente ya se percato del sangrado... ¿ahora que hago?*-

Automáticamente este se levanto y aprovecho el hecho de su oponente estuviera "ido" y con su mano herida le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro justo en la mandíbula, este cayó al piso, se sentó de una pero antes de responder la agresión se dio cuenta de un detalle, tenía sangre en la boca, justo donde ulrich lo había golpeado, el olor ahora más cerca termino de apoderarse de este mientras se pasaba lentamente su mano por donde se encontraba la sangre. Ulrich intento darle otro golpe pero en lo que acerco su mano este le agarro la muñeca, estaba cabizbajo y su cabello tapaba su rostro, este se levanto mientras le masacraba la muñeca, en lo que levanto su rostro una gran y macabra sonrisa se dibujo en este y sus ojos otra vez brillaron de un potente violeta casi azul en señal de que lo que le había hecho solo era el comienzo de la batalla y que no se la pondría tan fácil.

El vampiro se lamio la sangre que estaba en sus labios mientras soltaba una maliciosa sonrisa.

-increíble... -

¿Increíble que? Dijo ulrich tratando de zafarse

-Me parece increíble que en un momento tu sangre tenía un olor extraño y confuso, y de un momento a otro cambio repentinamente y se invadió por ira y confusión, realmente le da un toque fuerte a esta- le dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa serena y un tono lúgubre.

Ulrich logro zafarse e inmediatamente le lanzo una patada, el rubio la esquivo y le lanzo un gran golpe en su rostro haciendo que volviera a volar por los aires, ulrich intento volver a agarrar su espada e intento abalanzarse sobre el vampiro, pero este lo esquivo tratando de volver a golpearlo, ulrich lo esquivo hábilmente golpeándolo en su pecho con la espada, este soltó un pequeño grito de dolor por la cortada y cayo de cuclillas y apoyándose sobre sus manos (típica pose de odd en lyoko xD), este se reviso la herida y miro con una rabia fulminante el cazador, rápidamente con su velocidad sobrehumana (2) le lanzo un golpe a ulrich lanzándolo contra una de las mesas y rompiéndola ulrich quedo aturdido por el dolor en su espalda por el golpe, miro con rabia a odd y este le sonrió con malicia...

Este reacciono rápidamente en lo que se percato que su oponente se acercaba y se volvió a poner en guardia, este sonrió y se acerco mas y de un momento a otro apareció a sus espaldas y le lanzo una gran patada a la espalda haciendo que callera aun mas lejos ulrich, se levanto rápidamente y en lo que el vampiro se acerco lo suficiente le lanzo una patada hacia "su orgullo (¿)" y este callo en al acto. Ulrich acerco su espada al cuello mientras este recobraba conciencia por el aturdimiento...

Este se agacho para verle el rostro al vampiro...

-Tus últimas palabras?...-

este lo miro con una gran rabia, ulrich ya estaba listo para dar el golpe final(3) pero en lo que movió la espada para empuñar a su oponente este agarro la espada con la mano y con una gran fuerza la rompió en miles de pedazos (consideren que la espada es de plata y es muuuuy difícil de romper en especial con las manos O.o), ulrich quedo atónito ante esto y retrocedió, este se levantó con una cara llena de ira y se abalanzó hacia él, dándole un gran golpe que hizo que cayera hacia otra mesa...

Ulrich se asusto al ver la cara demoniaca que tenía el vampiro y el odio fulminante que le transmitían sus ojos.

-q-quien demonios eres tú?- Le pregunto ulrich estremecido por la fulminante mirada de su atacante

-yo?...je bueno, como podría decirlo de una manera "discreta"?...- soltó una sonrisa perturbadoramente demoniaca que dejaban totalmente al descubierto sus enormes colmillos

-yo para los humanos inferiores como tu... soy el mismísimo demonio en persona- le dijo este mientras lo agarraba por el cuello y lo lanzaba de nuevo por los aires...

Este callo en el suelo, lo miro a los ojos de nuevo pero esta vez con valentía y rabia por la golpiza que le estaban dando...

-e-el d-demonio?- su voz estaba entrecortada por el cansancio de los múltiples golpes en su cuerpo.

-Bueno seamos más precisos- le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente, se detuvo e hizo una reverencia,

-El príncipe de los vampiros a sus órdenes- le dijo mientras levantaba su rostro con una cara burlona...

-Q-Q-que?-ulrich se sorprendió por la revelación que le dio el vampiro...

-Como lo oíste...No me digas que viniste a buscar a un vampiro sin conocer quién es ¿o sí? - le respondió con una mirada desafiante mientras terminaba la reverencia y se seguía acercando.

Ulrich hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse pero el vampiro de nuevo se puso a sus espaldas y lo lanzo al piso con un empujón, ulrich estaba tan débil que cayó inmediatamente. El vampiro le puso un pie en su espalda para que este no se levantara.

-Quita tu asqueroso pie **mounstro**!- le grito el caza vampiros con una cara llena de ira.

El vampiro levanto una ceja, se agacho en su espalda, agarro el cabello del joven, justo en la coronilla y acerco su oído a su rostro

-Disculpa no te oí bien, ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste?-le dijo el vampiro con un tono sombrío

**MO-UNS-TRO... **n-necesitas que te lo repita?- le dijo en tono desafiante pero con la voz algo quebrada por el jalón de cabello que le estaba dando su oponente...

Si eso pensé, dijo el vampiro apretando más la cabellera del joven y levantándolo por esta misma; ulrich soltó un gemido de dolor y frunció el seño ya que por su propio peso el jalón era mucho más fuerte. El vampiro lo lanzo contra una pared que estaba a la distancia, este golpeo la pared con la espalda; el impacto fue tan fuerte que ulrich vomito sangre y callo inconsciente en el acto chocando contra el piso.

A una distancia de 10 metros estaba el vampiro mirando con rabia y decepción ya que su "juego" ya se había acabado.

-Tienes razón...soy un mounstro y de los peores- dijo el vampiro con cierto resentimiento en sus palabras mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte en el suelo, se agacho y lo agarro del mentón delicadamente

-es una lástima, realmente había potencial en ti, pero bueno que se hace...- soltó al chico y decidió irse de la escena, pero una sensación extraña que lo izo detenerse, volteo lentamente con una ceja levantada y miro el cuerpo del joven, no podía creerlo, sentía, ¿lastima?, por alguien que intento matarlo sin razón aparente (4), se volteo repentinamente tratando de alejar ese sentimiento de lastima, pero lentamente volvió a voltearse y vio la ensangrentada pero angelical cara del chico en el suelo, se le resbalo una gran gota de sudor en la sien y le salió un tic en la ceja, soltó un gran suspiro y se le volvió a acercar, se agacho cerca de el chico pero sin tocarlo, lo miro unos segundos, soltó otro suspiro y dijo con una gota de sudor más grande que la anterior.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer- lo agarro del hombro de su camisa y lo monto en su hombro (casi como un saco de papas XD) y se desvaneció lentamente la figura de ambos jóvenes dejando solo un restaurante destrozado detrás de ellos...

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo 3**_

_Aclaraciones_

1) Los vampiros pueden sentir el olor de la sangre y este puede variar dependiendo del estado psicológico y los sentimientos de la persona, en este caso a odd la sangre de ulrich le huele amargo con un leve toque de dulce ya que ulrich tiene muchos problemas familiares y traumas (no daré mas spoilers hasta que se me dé la gana de aclarar ;P) pero en el fondo es un chico amable y comprensivo y tierno (solo que tiene mucho orgullo n_nU).

2) Lo de velocidad sobre humana es porque los vampiros al tener más energía en su aura pueden hacer cosas que los humanos no. Como por ejemplo moverse a grandes velocidades por cortos lapsos de tiempo o trepar por paredes (estilo el exorcista D: )

3) Ulrich no iba a matar a odd ya que lo necesita vivito y coleando (y jodiendo xD), es que como explique antes los vampiros tienen habilidades más desarrolladas que los humanos, entre ellas la sanación rápida, así que si la clava la espada a odd en el pecho solo lo lastimara y aturdirá... pero no lo matara n.n.

4)Odd si creía que ulrich lo iba a matar xD.

* * *

espero que les hay gustado el cap... n.n

ya vere si posteo de una el 4 o no xD

espero los re- views n.n

cualquier error avisenme porfa xD


	5. Cap4: el rostro detrás del demonio

hi.o!

aki esa el cap cuatro...ahora si tendran que esperar para el proximo cap xq todavia no esta listo

en fin espero que les guste

* * *

Believe in hope

_**Cap.4 el rostro detrás del demonio**_

Todo estaba oscuro, ulrich se sentía flotando en un gran vacío lleno de oscuridad, de repente en medio de su soledad sintió una sensación cálida, vio una luz en medio de la oscuridad, fue hacia esta (N/A: no ulrich no se va a morir si no la historia sería DEMASIADO corta xD) y la traspaso, luego se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban cerrados y empezó a abrirlos lentamente, su cabeza le dolía, sentía una fuerte punzada en su cabeza y se sentía un poco quebrantado, poco a poco abrió sus ojos, tenía la vista nublada pero poco a poco su visión regreso y lo primero que vio fue unos grandes ojos violetas muy cerca suyo, este se sobresalto.

-Bonjour! ^.^- Le dijo el vampiro con una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos (pero de una manera kawaii x3)

Este se alejo de el totalmente extrañado...-Q-que demonios quieres! – le dijo este con un notable tic en el ojo izquierdo y tratando de cubrirse con uno de sus brazos

-Wow... no sabía que lo alemanes eran tan amargados! -.-U-

-Oye yo no soy ningún amar...espera!... como sabes que soy alemán? O.o-

-Fácil, vienes de la academia Xanadu no?-

-Errnn si...-

-Bueno esa academia queda en Alemania y rara vez aceptan extranjeros a menos que tengan mucho dinero DUH!-

-Que?-

-Y sin ofender pero tú no pareces ser de uno de esos ricachones imbéciles- decía moviendo su mano de un lado a otro

-Y tú que sabes? -

-He vivido lo suficiente como para saber cómo se portan ellos -

-Hu? O.o-

-Son engreídos, se creen mejor que medio planeta pero la verdad son más infelices que los suicidas- (N/A: eso es lo que yo pienso xD)

*De dónde demonios saco eso? *

-Sabes que es verdad no lo invente- le dijo con una especie de puchero volteando hacia el lado contrario

-Eh...haaag! deja de leer mi mente! -le grito agarrándose la cabeza en forma de chibi con la venita en la sien XD

-Oye cambiando de tema tienes hambre voy a preparar el almuerzo ^^...-

-Eh...bueno yo, espera!...cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente, que hora es?- pregunto el moreno al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Bueno...déjame ver- le dijo rascándose la cabeza- etto, desde anoche llevas todo el día dormido y ya es como la una o dos de la tarde (las 13 o 14 para los de España xD)-

Que!-dijo el joven sorprendido sabia que le habían dado posiblemente la paliza de su vida pero no tanto como para quedar inconsciente por tanto tiempo

-Si de hecho por un momento pensé que enserio te ibas a morir, si no fuera porque te lleve a un hospital para que te hicieran una revisión rápida seguro si estirabas la pata ^w^-

Ulrich se le quedo mirando con un gran tic en el ojo y una gota de sudor en la sien.

Hubo un gran silencio por cinco minutos hasta que el vampiro se levanto y salió del cuarto.

Ulrich se quedo pensativo por unos minutos, muchas cosas se le pasaban por su cabeza, más que todo preguntas, -*¿en que lugar estoy?, ¿Por qué de repente ese vampiro es tan amigable? Y aun mas importante... ¿Por qué no me mato?*-

De repente el silencio de la habitación se rompió al sonar un teléfono...

-Yo atiendo!- se escucho un leve grito desde afuera de la habitación luego entro de nuevo el vampiro, agarro un teléfono que estaba cerca de la mesa de noche y atendió...

-Si hola?- Respondió el joven al atender el teléfono

-SE PUEDE SABER DONDE JODER ESTABAS!- se escucho un gran grito proveniente del teléfono. El vampiro tapo un momento el teléfono, y con una cara de *WTF* le dijo a el alemán

-si me permites me tengo que retirar- agarro el teléfono y salió de la habitación

Ulrich no podía evitar escuchar las respuestas del vampiro.

-Bueno realmente no es de tu interés...-

-Y que si no te dije nada?... no eres mi mama! -

-Oye me sabe a mierda si eres mayor que yo eso no te da derecho a controlar mi vida...-

-Ajam, ajam...-

-Ese es **mi** problema...-

-Blablabla, se me quema el almuerzo me voy adiós! ^.^-

Ulrich tenía una gran gota de sudor en la sien...el vampiro entro de nuevo en la habitación y le dijo -si vuelven a llamar no atiendas a menos que te quieras quedar sordo de un oído-le decía con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Ulrich solo asintió la cabeza con algo de incredulidad, el chico se levanto y de repente se detuvo

- Ah por cierto que descortés soy!- se dijo el vampiro para sí mismo golpeándose graciosamente la cabeza, se volvió a voltear hacia ulrich y se le acerco extendiendo la mano

- mi nombre es odd, odd della robbia mucho gusto- le dijo este con una inocente sonrisa, ulrich miraba la mano, el vampiro arrugo el ceño

- que maleducado eres! Que no enseñaron nada de modales en esa academia de tercera!- le grito con una especie de berrinche y haciendo un adorable puchero en forma de chibi mientras se apoyaba de la cama, ulrich no sabía si ofenderse por el insulto hacia su academia, o enternecerse por el puchero del vampiro, una pequeña sonrisa salió en sus labios y le agarro su mano

- perdóname, mi nombre es ulrich, ulrich sterm mucho gusto - odd lo miro con un tic en la ceja, de repente le soltó la mano y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Ulrich se quedo extrañado, se levanto de la cama y se detuvo para ver la habitación en la que se encontraba, había un gran ventanal que tenía vista hacia la torre Eiffel desde un balcón con algunas plantas en este, el cuarto era blanco con unos cuantos cuadros en las paredes, había una puerta abierta que daba hacia un baño, había otra puerta mucho mas grande que ulrich imagino que era su closet, cerca de la ventana había un caballete con un lienzo y había un sofá de color rojo sangre con unos cojines negros, a su lado había una mesa de noche con unas flores blancas en un florero de cristal, una pequeña foto la cual agarro y vio a un chico rubio con mechones purpuras (1) y unos grandes y hermosos ojos purpuras de aproximadamente 10 años junto a una chica de pelo negro (Yumi), se denotaba que era mayor que el por uno o dos años, con unos hermosos y rasgados ojos grises, pero se percato en la sonrisa de ambos unos puntiagudos colmillos, ulrich volvió a poner la foto en su lugar y decidió ir al baño para ver que tan graves eran los daños, entro al baño y se impacto al ver lo grande del baño, tenía una tina extremadamente grande, un pequeño armario, un gran espejo junto con un mesón donde se encontraba el lavamanos, un jabón y un cepillo de dientes, ulrich se vio en el espejo y quedo perplejo, tenía una venda alrededor de su cabeza, una gasa en su mejilla, múltiples rasguños, se reviso el resto del cuerpo y vio que tenía un gran vendaje en el pecho y una venda en la mano, rasguños y algunos moretones, con todas las heridas que tenia no le sorprendía la pequeña burla del vampiro cuando se despertó.

_**Mini flashback**_

_*de hecho por un momento pensé que enserio te ibas a morir, si no fuera porque te lleve a un hospital para que te hicieran una revisión rápida seguro si estirabas la pata ^w^*_

_**Fin del mini flashback**_

decidió salir de la habitación y vio que el apartamento era realmente grande, consistía de una sala con dos sofás y un puf blancos con una mesa de cristal y unas velas enzima, con una alfombra roja abajo, el piso de todo el lugar era de madera, había un comedor de madera en el que cabían por lo menos 4 personas con un mantel blanco, al lado del comedor había una gran puerta y podía escuchar cosas hervir y sonidos de cubiertos, automáticamente supuso que era la cocina se acerco y vio al vampiro cocinar con una gran concentración y una sonrisa, veía como cocinaba, casi parecía un chef por las cosas que hacia en la cocina, este volteo con una cara de sorpresa y luego le sonrió

- todavía no está listo así que te recomiendo que descanses un poco mas ya que todavía esas heridas necesitan sanar- luego volteo de nuevo al sartén

Ulrich quedo anonadado por la amabilidad del chico pero decidió sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor, ni loco le quitaría la vista de encima, no bajaría la guardia hasta no estar completamente seguro de que el vampiro no haría nada en su contra.

Ya habían pasado casi media hora desde que se había quedado hay sentado mirando fijamente al vampiro, hasta que el hambre hizo que le sonaran las tripas, cosa que odd oyó y no pudo evitar reírse lo cual izo que ulrich se molestara.

-Oye no te molestes...ya va a estar listo- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver la cara de asesino de ulrich, este solo bufo y volteo hacia otro lado, a los 5 minutos odd saco dos platos y unos cubiertos y los puso encima de unos manteles luego volvió a la cocina y regreso con una gran bandeja y cuando la puso en la mesa ulrich no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto al ver el banquete que había hecho el vampiro; unas tiras de carne al vino, con unas papas asadas envueltas en tocino, ensalada cesar con unos panes picados en rodajas **(N/A: WTF ya me dio hambre! _)**, luego regreso a la cocina y regreso con unos vasos y un jugo de naranja, se sentó, y con una sonrisa angelical que dejaba al descubierto sus colmillos dijo

-bon apetite! ^.^- y empezó a comer ulrich se quedo mirando la comida, odd lo observo

-oye puedes comer no está envenenada- ulrich frunció el entrecejo y agarro una de las tiras de carne, la puso en su plato, y la probó de mala gana, pero se retracto de su comportamiento al saborear la comida

-esta exquisito- dijo algo atónito ya que no esperaba que el joven cocinara tan bien

-me alegra que te guste- dijo odd con una alegre sonrisa.

Ulrich se sonrojo ligeramente al ver la angelical sonrisa de odd, por lo demás el almuerzo transcurrió normal hasta que de nuevo sonó el teléfono, odd bufo e hizo un puchero

-yo atiendo lo último que necesito es curarte también una hemorragia de oído- ulrich se quedó en *WTF?*, el vampiro se levanto y atendió mientras le hacia una seña a ulrich con el dedo que guardara silencio.

(NA: aquí pongo la conversación de odd completa para que se rían un poco XD)

-Si hola?-...

-SE PODRIA SABER PORQUE DEMONIOS ME TRANCASTE EL TELEFONO Y DECIDISTE CERRAR LA LINEA!- se escucho una voz femenina gritando por el teléfono

-JeJEje...te diste cuenta?- dijo el vampiro con un gesto infantil como el de un niño pequeño cuando le descubren las travesuras mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Y COMO COÑO QUIERES QUE NO ME DE CUENTA!- gritaba la misma voz molesta-ESTUVE TODO ESTE RATO LLAMANDOTE SIN QUE CONTESTARAS!

-Etto...bueno...yo-

-Eres peor que un niño de 5 años lo sabías? ¬¬ -

-Si ya me lo has dicho** muchas** veces -.-U -

-Bueno te lo vuelvo a repetir, me tenias muy preocupada! Sabes que hay un caza vampiros cerca de tu casa! (N/A: Me mata la ironía XD)

-Aaa...sii...ahora que lo mencionas ^^U...

-QUE? ¬¬ -

B-ueno, esto, lo que pasa es que...-

-Déjame adivinar, lo mataste y como cosa rara no te acuerdas, que pésima memoria tienes -.-U-

-Bueno, es que no lo mate ^^U...el etto...

-SIGUE VIVO! D:

-Si, pero es que...-

-Te dio lastima? -.-U-

-En parte, es que el está a-

-Esta haya! D:-

-Si bueno, es que estaba malherido, y bueno no podía dejarlo ahí, y yo, NO ME GRITES POR FAVOR Y OIDO NO AGUANTA OTRO GRITO MAS! .U-dijo con una voz de niño regañado la cual hizo que a ulrich se le corriera una gota de sudor por la sien y le saliera un tic en el ojo

-Está bien, pero iré para haya, no pienso dejarte solo en ese apartamento con un cazador ¬¬ -

-Porque?, en el estado que esta solo le doy un golpe y lo noqueo- estas palabras hicieron que ulrich tragara en seco ya que sabía que él hablaba en ; o algo así.

-No te confíes baka!-

-Tranquila no te estreses, cualquier cosa si sospecho algo te llamare...-

-No te creo ¬¬, y sabiendo lo despistado que eres prefiero ir yo misma-

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros, te veré ahí en dos días y mientras más te vale que te cuides, los cazadores no son de fiar y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie odd!-

Odd solo soltó un suspiro y de muy mala gana respondió

- está bien, está bien tu ganas -.-U-

-Bien nos veremos en dos días, cuídate- acto seguido tranca el teléfono y odd suelta otro suspiro- como la odio- decía con una cara *me jodieron*, se sentó de mala gana en la silla y siguió comiendo.

-Paso algo?- pregunto ulrich algo preocupado

-no pasa nada, solo hablaba con una persona muy mandona-decía mientras se metía un gran pedazo de papa en la boca, ulrich solo se cayó la boca ya que no era de su interés.

Por lo demás la tarde paso normal, aunque ulrich se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento ya que no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer, en una entro al cuarto y vio como el vampiro estaba totalmente tranquilo frente al caballete pintando en un lienzo can una cara llena de paz, la curiosidad mato a ulrich y decidió acercarse al vampiro par ver que pintaba, pero a solo un metro de distancia odd se percato de su presencia y lo miro con sus profundos pero hermosos ojos violetas; ulrich no pudo evitar quedarse hipnotizado por esos ojos, odd dejo su pincel y sus pinturas en una mesita que tenia al lado.

-Estas aburrido verdad?- le dijo odd con una sonrisa en su rostro

-A-a, bueno y que te hace pensarlo- le respondió sarcásticamente

-Por tu cara- decía mientras se sentaba en el sofá

- y bien... ¿de que quieres hablar?, te prestaría un libro pero todos los done porque ya me aburrían- decía mientras apoyaba su espalda en el sofá y cruzaba sus piernas en una pose que a cualquiera se le saldrían las babas

*Por dios que bien se ve, NO espera!, ulrich que demonios piensas el es un chico, además es un vampiro ni loco puedo tener nada con aunque sin importar que sea una chica o no*...ulrich estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cosa que extraño a odd (N/A: y el imbécil este que no usa su telepatía xD).

-Oye te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto odd lo cual hizo "reaccionar a ulrich" *menos mal que no leyó mi mente -.-U*

-S-si no te preocupes solo me quede pensativo por un momento- dijo con un pequeño tono rosa en sus mejillas y una risita nerviosa por la vergüenza que le daba lo que había pensado minutos antes.

Odd pestañeo varias veces en señal de confusión, se levanto y con gran velocidad se le acerco indiscretamente a la cara a solo unos centímetros de la de ulrich, ulrich solo retrocedió un poco sonrojado.

-Oye te sientes bien, te noto algo nervioso, además estas todo rojo (N/A: WTF que inocente! xD)- dijo odd con una ceja levantada y los brazos detrás de su espalda y un poco encorvado en una pose muy inocente, ulrich se empezó a poner más nervioso odd solo ladeo la cabeza, se paro erguido de nuevo y empezó a caminar hacia la sala.

-Bueno como sea, me tengo que ir a hacer algo importante trata de no meterte en problemas que la vecina de al frente es muy quisquillosa- mientras decía esto se acercaba a la puerta, ulrich sabía que ese "asunto importante" era que posiblemente saliera a cobrar a una nueva víctima, este se sentía impotente ya que sabía que estaba en una excelente posición para detenerlo y evitar que cobrara otra vida inocente, pero en su estado físico no podía ni jalarle un cabello sin que este lo noqueara.

Ulrich se acerco a la ventana pero por unos pinceles que se cayeron del caballete este resbalo y cayó de boca en el suelo haciendo un gran estruendo y dejándolo inconsciente por el fuerte golpe, odd al oír el estruendo entro rápidamente al cuarto, y cuando vio la escena lo único que hizo fue pegar un grito de la impresión-por el amor a dios que demonios paso aquí!- ulrich estaba todo noqueado con ojos de espiral, odd soltó un gran suspiro, se acerco lo cargo nuevamente como un saco de papas y lo lanzo suavemente en la cama, luego recogió los pinceles del suelo y los puso en su respectivo lugar, luego fue a l cocina y de la lacena agarro una bolsa de tela y luego fue al refrigerador y la lleno de hielo, la amarro volvió al cuarto y se la puso en la frente a ulrich ya que tenía un chichón, ya pasado un rato ulrich despertó y se dio cuenta de que odd estaba acostado al lado suyo leyendo un libro (2), este se sentó de golpe sonrojado, tanto por el hecho de que el vampiro estuviera cerca suyo como por la vergüenza que le daba haberse caído de una manera tan imbécil, odd solo lo miro y siguió en su libro, ulrich lo miro

- d-desde cuando etas aquí?- pregunto apenado y rogando que no haya visto su patética caída.

- No te preocupes no vi como te noqueaste, llegue al minuto de que te cayeras- decía sin quitar la mirada del libro.

-aunque...si te caíste por los pinceles enserio que no dejare de reírme hasta que me dé un paro cardiaco-dijo con una risita burlona.

Ulrich enserio le molesto eso ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esta con "gente como el" (3), ulrich solo bufo y bajo la mirada con un gran sonrojo que delataba que si se había caído con los pinceles de la manera más estúpida jamás imaginada, odd lo miro aun acostado, se sentó y le acaricio cerca de donde se había llevado el golpe, ulrich automáticamente levanto la mirada viendo una cálida sonrisa de parte de odd

–no te preocupes no diré nada es solo una broma- ulrich se impacto por la respuesta del vampiro mientras se hipnotizaba por la hermosa sonrisa del joven que tenia al frente

–además..- ulrich reacciono del "trance" que le causaba esa sonrisa –me alegra que no te lastimaras- le decía el vampiro con un pequeño tono rosa en sus mejillas, ulrich no podía creer lo que ese chico decía, es decir la noche anterior casi lo mata prácticamente por diversión, y hoy estaba feliz de que no se lastimara por una pequeña caída?, era casi como si fueran dos personas diferentes.

Odd lo miro confuso

-oye te sientes bien?...te vez cansado- le dijo en un tono preocupado, ulrich solo lo miro y solo se resigno a decir

- si estoy bien no te preocupes, solo tengo un poco de sueño- dijo volteando su mirada hacia otro lado, odd lo miro y se acerco a su rostro con cara de no te creo, ulrich se sonrojo mas y se alejo

-oye no te alejes tanto o te caerás y no pienso ponerte más hielo en la cabezota tuya-le dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa burlona, ulrich solo lo miro con una gran vena sobresaliendo de su sien y la mirada blanca

- oye yo no tengo una cabezota dientes fríos! (4)-le dijo indignado y odd se enojo por el insulto

- oye como que dientes fríos!- le dijo obviamente enfadado con una gran vena en la sien

-como lo oíste- le dijo el castaño

– a si?...ahora veremos quién te cura tu cabezota hueca- le dijo el vampiro con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en la nariz de ulrich, lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa y lo empujo con un pequeño toque haciendo que cayera de espaldas en el piso y haciendo que el vampiro reventara de la risa; ulrich se levanto de una sentada agarrándose la cabeza por el dolor que le causo el impacto y miro al vampiro secándose una lagrima que se la había escapado de el ataque de risa anterior

- auch!..Oye eso no da risa!- le dijo el caza vampiros molesto, el rubio la miro se acostó en frente de él dejando sus rostros muy cercanos

–y quien te manda a ser malagradecido?- le dijo el rubio con una burlona y adorable sonrisa, ulrich nuevamente se quedo hipnotizado por esa angelical sonrisa, odd se le quedo mirando y también se quedo en trance al ver los verdes ojos del chico que tenía el frente, pero el vampiro reacciono al sentir que se sonrojaba ligeramente cosa que hizo que se sentara

- oye te golpeaste muy fuerte?- decía el vampiro en un tono preocupado tratando de cambiar el tema, ulrich reacciono del trance

-s-si...no te preocupes ya me he llevado muchos golpes-le dijo con un notable sonrojo, se levanto y se sentó al lado del rubio, ambos se miraron de reojo, odd volteo hacia otro lado con un pequeño tono rosa en las mejillas, ulrich se percato de eso y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Oye te pasa algo?-le pregunto ulrich (N/A:si claro como si no supieras lo que se le pasa por la mente ¬w¬)

N-no nada-decía el vampiro volteando hacia el lado contrario rascándose graciosamente la frente con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

Ulrich se dio cuenta que odd tenía un pequeño hematoma en la mano derecha del rubio.

-Oye que te paso ahí?- pregunto ulrich curioso. Odd volteo y se dio cuenta que tenia la mano golpeada.

-A esto?... no se creo que me lo hice al entrar de golpe por el escándalo que hiciste al caerte...- decía el rubio mientras se veía su mano. Ulrich se la agarro delicadamente, cosa que sorprendió al menor (5), el castaño miro su mano, y se dio cuenta que era un gran golpe.

-No te duele?- le preguntaba curioso ulrich

-n-no...-decía el rubio con un pequeño tono rosa en sus mejillas mientras volteaba ligeramente la mirada hacia otro lado.

Ulrich soltó una pequeña sonrisa ya que aunque no lo quisiera admitir, el joven vampiro se veía adorable en esa forma, acerco la mano a sus labios y la beso tiernamente, pero mas como cuando las mamas o los hermanos mayores besan a los niñitos cuando se pegan que de cualquier otra forma, odd volteo rápidamente con un muy notable sonrojo si me permiten decir xD.

-Eres un...-decía el vampiro con un tic en el ojo derecho, soltó su mano y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a ulrich, no muy fuerte pero suficiente para tirarlo de la cama, ulrich cayó al suelo, odd se levanto y camino hacia la puerta con un color carmín en su rostro y los ojos cerrados fuertemente casi como un berrinche, pero ulrich reacciono rápidamente.

-A si?, ahora veras chupa sangre!- decía ulrich aun en el suelo, y en un rápido movimiento agarro el tobillo de odd y este perdió el equilibrio, pego un grito por la sorpresa y cayó en el acto (de cara por cierto =P) y quedo tendido en el suelo.

Ulrich tampoco pensó que se fuera a caer de esa forma, se arrodillo y se acerco a odd que no se movía, y cuando se acerco y volteo su cara y vio que el pobre vampiro estaba noqueado, con ojos de espiral y sangraba por la nariz por el impacto del golpe, sin apartar que estaba más pálido de lo que él veía era usual, esto último también lo asimilo con el golpe.

-Genial ahora que hago?- decía ulrich preocupado mientras veía que el sangrado de la nariz se hacía más grande.

(Odd: X.X)

Ulrich soltó un gran suspiro preguntándose que demonios haría ahora...

**Fin del cap. 4**

**

* * *

**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

1) los mechones de cabello purpuras de odd son de por vida, es un gen hereditario igual que su bipolaridad lo cual explicare más adelante en el fic =P.

2) este libro que odd está leyendo es un diario, ya decidiré si es de una persona que pondré más adelante en el fic o el de ulrich xD.

3) a lo que me refiero a gente como odd es a personas payasas, que todo se lo toman a la ligera, y/o bipolares xD.

4) en este universo alterno que creé, a los vampiros como insulto común se les dice o chupa sangre (que no es del todo cierto porque en mi historia mis vampiros son mitad psíquicos y mitad sanguíneos) o dientes fríos por tener los colmillos grandes y que en algunos vampiros son tan grandes que les sobresalen ligeramente de la boca.

5) si señores y señoras, odd es menor que ulrich, solo que la edad de los vampiros en mi historia se mide de dos formas, la biológicas qué es la edad que tienen desde el momento que nacieron o fueron transformados hasta su próximo cumpleaños, en el caso de odd 157 años, y la edad espiritual que es la edad que tiene el alma, y la edad astral de odd es de 16 años y medio (casi 17 xD).

* * *

neee aki esta el ultimo cap por ahora n.n

espero que les haya gustado ^^

porfa dejen comens n.n


End file.
